Return of the Revanchist
by Z2010Deadmeat
Summary: Long has it been since the end of the Great Galactic War, yet even now the embers threaten to catch fire once more. The Sith Emperor has returned and now hides on Remnant searching for that which will grant him unlimited power. Now with darkness threatening to cover the land, another must also return to oppose this evil and guide the people of Remnant to victory


**Hello everyone, Dead here with another contribution to the RWBY archives. After watching the first two episodes of Volume 5 I thought I would try putting up this idea I've had in my head since the end of Volume 4. This is a lot shorter than what I normally write, but I figured I would see what others thought of it.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, I was the hero and villain of my own story..._

Rain poured upon the village ablaze as lightning cracked and boomed in the night sky. The enemy of humanity; the Grimm rushed to the source of conflict like moths to a light. They hungered, and their prey radiated the negative emotions that lured them with ravenous intent. The howls of their brethren spurred them towards the center of town. In the heart of battle, the Beowolves cried in agony as a lone man garbed in a hood and black robes was cutting them to ribbons.

 _I sought to free others from the shackles of the wicked, no matter the cost, and then return to bind them to ones of my own making._

The weapon was unlike any seen before upon the world of Remnant. This was not a sword with a metal blade crafted in the heart of a fire, and modified to double as a firearm. No, the only metal composition this weapon featured was the hilt held in the gauntlet of the hooded warrior. The blade was something that did not register in the minds of the monsters, how could they comprehend the blade of plasma radiating a purple hue brutally tearing their bodies apart like a hot knife against butter?

 _I found knowledge, but was left with more questions. I won triumphant victories, but suffered greater losses._

The thunder from above boomed once more, the flash of light briefly illuminating the dark red and black mask concealing the warrior's identity. The individual's true features mattered not to his enemy, even as they continued to unleash the full force of their pack upon him. A foolish endeavor as the man thrusted his hands outwards, a concussive blast of air sending Beowolves soaring in every direction.

 _Many came to worship my name, others feared it. They knew of what I could do, and the impact it bore upon those who witnessed it._

Footsteps splashing against the ground as the figure rushed forward, going on the offensive and sending his unnatural weapon spinning into the skull plating of a downed beast. Those unaffected from the unexpected attack of telekinesis began to move, ready to now kill their defenseless target. The warrior's vision turned to the one closest, and with a gesture of his hand, it's head twisted unnaturally and fell to the ground. The next cried out in agony from the waves of lighting the masked man's fingertips produced. The sword of purple energy flew from its resting place in the dead monster's head and back into the master's opened hand as his focus was still on the one being electrocuted.

 _Yet despite all my intellect, my strength, and willpower...I failed to defeat my greatest foe._

Releasing the electric attack, the being spun his body around to diagonally slash the Beowolf on its hind legs. Severed into two and dissolving into smoke, it joined its brethren in death along with the next, and the next, and the next. All who stood in this warrior's way were unable to stop the inevitable as the first peaks of sunlight began to emerge from over the horizon. The stormclouds fading and the rain subsiding, the victor stood triumphant among the ruined battlefield of destroyed buildings and Grimm that faded away. After a brief survey of the area and with a click of the button, the buzzing hum that filled the air vanished with a hiss, the blade of purple energy retreating back into the silver cylinder of the weapon and clipped back onto the belt of the robes the figure wore.

 _I became nothing more but a puppet, to do his bidding. Even when I was free of his control I was unable to complete what I thought was my destiny. Forced to allow others to carry out the work I started, the galaxy triumphed where I failed and so I considered my mission complete. Welcoming the sweet embrace of death and the afterlife that followed, granted me for the first time since I was a child; peace._

With a deep sigh, the warrior removed his hood. Baring the helmet which his mask was apart of, hands moved at the clasps securing it in place. With an audible click the protective headgear came free and exposed the man underneath.

 _Yet I live once more, and so does he. I know not how, but I know my nemesis walks the same soil as I do at this moment. Like two sides of the same coin, we seem meant to face one another should the other returns._

The helmet held in the crook of his arm, the man of seventeen years inhaled deeply with his dark brown eyes closed. Shoulder length hair of the same color as his eyes was pushed to the back of his skull as he remained in place.

 _I failed three times before. Three times the galaxy suffered because I could not succeed, but no more. I cannot allow this terrible evil to escape this planet that holds us both prisoner. I will not let the memories of those who sacrificed everything be in vain._

The man opened his eyes, filled with fierce determination as he gazed upon the rising sun.

 _Vitiate, fallen Sith Emperor. I know you are somewhere on this world, just as you are no doubt aware of I. Know this, as long as I still draw breath you will fall once more. This planet will be our final battleground. How we came to live once again, I know not. I do know that before I perish you will die by my blade._

Revving the black motorcycle on the edge of the ruined town to life, the man once again placed the helmet onto his head. With the tires skidding against the dirt for a moment he sped off towards the horizon with a sign pointing to the kingdom of Vale.

 _So swears Revan._

* * *

 **That's right, Revan has been reborn and so has his arch-nemesis. What will happen now that the man who can wield both sides of the Force is once again on a collision course with the Sith Emperor? What about the cast of RWBY how will they be involved?**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow please, I'd greatly appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
